fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Premium Player Pretty Cure!
is a fan serie based on the Pretty Cure universe. It is created by RenaAozora and the run period will be somewhere in 2020 (probably). The serie's themes are games, all kinds of games, and there is six main cures. Synopsis ''Airi is a girl fond of games demanding cooperation with others, since she is the kind to love being with her friends. While she has a very normal life in her small town Yuukawamura, evil peoples from the Insane Evil Gate want to control the world for an unknown reason that they don't know themselves. A fairy from the Premium Play World named Tappurai come on Earth to find the players Pretty Cures who will save the world from theses evil people. Airi will become a Pretty Cure with Nami, her childhood friend addicted to video games, Seikou, her second childhood friend who is a real liar and likes board games, Kyouko who she knew a little in elementary school who takes life easy and do sport games, Kamika who is a rich girl who is really skilled at gambling games, and finally a secret cure who'll appears later than the first five cures. While the fighting style are based on games, there will also be a Game Club.'' Story *Premium Player Pretty Cure! / Episodes Premium Players Arc This is the first part of this season and it introduces the first five main cures. Airi is passionate of games and like to be with friends. She is the kind of girl who always think of others before herself, and that friends are a wonderful thing. One day, the game that she was playing shutdown, followed by all the electricity. A dark knight attacks her in her room. Fortunately, she transforms into Cure Party without knowing and defeats him. Just after that, she realizes that there is a strange fairy in her room, who wakes up and tell her that she is Tappurai, a fifth-ranked messenger of the Premium Play World who came here to find the five premium players, Pretty Cures, who will fight against the Insane Evil Gate's inhabitants. Airi is one of them, and doesn't hesitate to accept to help her. She helps her find the four other cures. Fun Party Game Arc Now that the five pretty cures are reunited, they can fight the enemy without problems. Now, they have to collect items called the EX Quartz, in which four of them will help them to increase their powers, however they were stolen by the Evil Boss to help him create the Evilians. The whole arc is about the five cures finding the EX Quartz. Premium Play World Arc After that the pretty cures found all the EX Quartz, Tappurai take them to the Premium Play World which is the world she comes from. They meet her senpai fairy, Waza, and some of the inhabitants of the palace of the royal family, including the Red Knight who will become an important character. The five protagonist also learn that the servants of the Evil Boss where members of the royal family but have been manipulated. During this time, this Evil Boss have found another way to create powerful Evilians, and they will attack the Premium Play World when they expect it the least as they already took the EX Quartz. This way of creating Evilians is thanks to the Insane Evil Gate which had absorbed some of the power of the quartz. Airi will protect this world with her friends. Game Over Arc The pretty cures have returned to Yuukawamura Town. They are so very glorious as they succeeded to protect the PPW. Also, Waza and the Red Knight came with them for more safety, with the Red Knight living as a human named Kishiro Hiseki. However, while everyday is peaceful, a new very powerful enemy appears, the Mad Knight, who was Hiseki's brother under the name of the Poker Knight. Hiseki is delighted and sad in the same time as he was missing and never showed up as one of the Evil Boss' servant until now, so everyone though that he was dead. This is a difficult opponent for the pretty cures, and moreover, the other servants attack them all in the same time. However, a weird phenomenon occurs. Hiseki transforms into Joker Rule, and will help the pretty cure to fight. She'll become an official member of the Premium Player Pretty Cure Team. Pretty Cure Ruin Arc All of the Evil Boss' servants returned to their original mental state and regained their memories. Except the Crazy Queen and the Dull King. As they are too powerful for the protagonists, Airi and her friends will visit a site where there are ruins of the Premium Pretty Cure Palace, where there were the precures of the former player pretty cures. They think that they can find something to help them, and they found it. They discovered one of the Pretty Quartz, the Ace Quartz, that can allow them to transform into Ace Mode. However, Joker Rule can't tranform into this mode as this is pretty cure exclusive. With that, they can defeat the Crazy Queen and the Dull King. Eventually, they have their first real encounter with the Evil Boss, but obviously lose to him. Insane Evil Gate Arc The Crazy Queen and the Dull King returned to their original state. The Evil Boss is now alone. However, he succeed to trap the members of the royal family and are now in a cellar in the Insane Evil Gate, deep below his throne. Of course the pretty cure will save them, but it is a very difficult task as they have to enter their enemy's territory. The Evil Boss set lot of traps to defeat them. Eventually he almost succeed to manipulate the protagonists, especially Hiseki that will turn into the Furious Knight. Winners Arc The final arc of the first season of the Premium Player serie. While the pretty cure released the royal family, and that Hiseki returned to her original state, the Evil Boss is really alone and even lost a great amount of power. However, during the protagonists' school trip, he makes a surprise attack and become more powerful that he ever have been, puising his power with all the negative thoughs of peoples. The pretty cure will stand against him and upgrade to their ultimate form, the Premium Form. Characters Main Cures * / (VA: Kakuma Ai) : Airi is the main protagonist. She is a very normal and friendly person, who does get along with everyone. She is usually cheerful and energetic, but is very serious when a pretty cure. She is honest and always help others. She is fond of game, particulary the ones which demand cooperation, and that is why she plays online games. Her alter ego is Cure Party, the pretty cure of unity and links. She is pink themed. * / (VA: Harada Hitomi) : Nami is Airi's childhood and best friend. She is different of her as Nami is usually lazy and relaxed. She doesn't like moving around for nothing and is very quick to judge peoples. She spends her daytime playing video games and is interested in making one. Nami is also very knowledgeable in anime culture. Finally, she doesn't like losing. Her alter ego is Cure Victory, the pretty cure of technology and waves. She is blue themed. * / (VA: Kayano Ai) : Seikou is also Airi and Nami's childhood friend. However, due to her being one year younger, she became distant and did not talk with them often after elementary school. Eventually, she moved to Tokyo before entering Middle School, but returned in Yuukawamura this year.While she shows a joyful and cute behavior, she is really mischievious and likes to trick people, especially honest and trustful people. She has a bright personality and she likes games too, board games in particular. Her alter ego is Cure Liar, the pretty cure of illusion and stars. She is yellow/gold themed. * / (VA: Itou Shizuka) : Kyouko is a senpai at their school. However, she knew Airi early in elementary school, but they did not talk to each other much after a certain age. She is a carefree, joyful and sportly girl who takes life easily, living it at its fullness. She doesn't think of difficults things like what to do in the future and live in the present. She plays sport games, and while she likes other kind of games too, she is no good with them and always lose. She also help her father with the Aobashi restaurant. Her alter ego is Cure Liberty, the pretty cure of physical skills and strength. She is green themed. * / (VA: Tadokoro Azusa) : Kamika is in the same year as Kyouko, and one of her friend. She is a naturally calm, smart and kind person. While she can become strict and stubborn when something is bothering her, she is usually very mature and ladylike. Kamika is also from a rich family and while being mature, she is also very innocent. She usually has a sense of value for money, but when it comes to gambling games, she lost it. Her alter ego is Cure Gamble, the pretty cure of charm and flower/fruits. She is purple themed. * / / Joker Knight (VA: Asakura Azumi) : Hiseki is the last secret cure. She is from the Premium Play World and initially played the role of the Red Knight, who's real name is Joker Knight. Her personality is as calm, smart and kind as Kamika, but she is shy and more naive. It is easy to manipulate her. Actually, she is not that calm as she becomes nervous rapidly. She likes playing game of course, especially card and strategy games. She is also the sister of Poker Knight (now the Mad Knight). Her alter ego is Joker Rule, the pretty cure of miracles and light. She is red themed. Mascots * / Tappu Rai (VA: ?) : Tappurai is a fairy from the Premium Play World and is initially a messenger. She is very childish and stubborn, but is kind in the inside. While her name contains "lie", she doesn't lie that often. She is just very good at lying, and uses it only when she is annoyed. She finishes her sentences with "-tappu" can transform into a human later in the anime. * / Tappu Waza (VA: ?) : Waza is Tappurai's senpai, that she admires a lot and is secretly in love with him. However Waza considere her like a little sister as they are childhood friends. He is a lot more mature and collected than his kouhai, and is very strong and respected. Like Taplie, he can transform into a human but can do it since a long time ago. Allies From the Premium Play World: *'Trio Bishop' : He is the twin of the Triad Bishop (now the Two-faced bishop) and resembles him a lot, although he is more childish. *'Quintet Rook' : She is the twin of the Straight Rook (now the Bored Tower). She is the opposite of her as Quintet is cold and pessimist while Straight was joyful and optimistic. * The four Duo Pawns : They are the four pawn protecting the castle and were the teammate of the four pawn who are now fusioned in the Vain Pawn. Villains They are from the Insane Evil Gate. * : He is the one manipulating the villains, and the head and founder of the gate. He is purely evil and doesn't have any reason to be, as it is only his role. While he is born as an evil, his goal is to play the last boss and control the world. * / Full King : He is the head of the villains, ranked just below the Evil Boss. He was originally the Full King of the Premium Play World, and was, like all the other villains, manipulated by the Evil Boss to serves him. Now, he is just a void and empty being. * / Flush Queen : She is the second head of the villains, ranked just below the Dull King. She was originally the wife of the Full King, the Flush Queen. After being manipulated, it looks like she is crazy and lost reason. * / Poker Knight : He is under the commands of the Dull King and the Crazy Queen. He was originally the teammate and brother of Hiseki, the Poker Knight. After being manipulated, it's like he lost memories and now has false memories making him angry. * / Triad Bishop : He is just above the knight. He was originally the Triad Bishop. After being manipulated, he became mischievious and dishonest. * / First Pair Pawn / Second Pair Pawn / Third Pair Pawn / Fourth Pair Pawn : He is the lower ranked, and a fusion of the four pawns of the Premium Play World. After being manipulated, they became one with a pessimist personality. * / Straight Rook : She is above the bishop. She was originally the Straight Rook and after being manipulated, she became an always bored and lazy person. * Evilian : They are monsters controled by the villains and are created with negative thoughts from people, depending on the typ of Evilian. Family *'Oodan Shiori' : She is Airi's grandmother and is a really sweet and kind person, but very old-fashioned as she does not know a lot about technology *'Oodan Tetsuyuki' : Airi's granfather. Much like his wife, he is kind and old-fashioned. He likes also telling jokes. * Denkiten Manami : She is Nami's mother and is a housewife. She is very responsible and usually kind with her child, but can become strict when it is needed. She is also very sensible and a little unstable, resulting in often arguing with her husband. * Denkiten Yui : Yui is Nami's little sister and is very cheerful and childish. She is also a crybaby and is always trying to get attention from her sister. * Denkiten Yoshi : He is Nami's father. He doesn't see her often as he works until very late and sometimes is forced to stay at his work place. He is vert business-like and thinks that the only way to be happy is having money. * Maboroshi Meiko : Meiko is Seikou's mother. She is an optimist and wants to have fun in her life. She takes a lot of risk and is very irresponsible, but she loves her daughter. * Maboroshi Nobu : He is Seikou's older brother and look after her as their mother is often out. * Aobashi Emiko : She was Kyouko's mother and held a restaurant with her husband. She is not known among Japan but was considered the best of Yuukawamura Town. She loved her children as much as her restaurant that is inherited from her parents. Unfortunately, she died 11 years ago. * Aobashi Kyou : He is Kyouko's father and is the owner of the Aobashi Restaurant. His restaurant is precious to him as it belonged to his wife that he loved so much before she died. Despite often thinking of Emiko, he try to keep smiling and cheerful around his children. * Aobashi Shiho : She is Kyouko's younger sister of one year below. She is much more mature and serious than her big sister, always scolding her for not being of great help to the restaurant. The only reason she helps her father is because she doesn't want him to be burdened, planning to be the next owner, but she actually wants to be a doctor. * Aobashi Riku : He is Kyouko's younger brother of three years below. He is pretty much like her as he is relaxed and live in the present. However he is not as joyful and lively as Kyouko. * Tomurasaki Rurika : She is Kamika's mother and is very proud of her daughter. She is assuming that Kamika will be the successor of her company. Support * Mizuhara Mako : She is one of Airi and Nami's classmates. She is an ordinary girl with a passion for fashion and is very popular in the class with her twin sister Maki. * Mizuhara Maki : She is one of Airi and Nami's classmates, and the twin sister of Mako. Like her, she is very ordinary and likes fashion, although she is more fond of drawing. She is a little shy compared to her sister. * Asakura Usui : He is another one of Airi and Nami's classmates. He gets along well with Airi and is often shown teasing her, but not too much. He is very honest and a good friend. * Hanabira Eirin : Another classmates of Airi and Nami. At the beginning she is pissed off by Nami's attitude but they become good friends afterwards. She acts as very self-important and is very prideful. She is also easily jealous. * Tachibana Nina : She is one of Seikou's classmates. She is a very kind but naive girl. She was the main target of Seikou's mischievousness at first but they become real friends after some events. * Nikaido Sayuri : She is another one of Seikou's classmates, and the childhood and best friend of Nina. In opposite to her, she is very mature and has a strong character. She saws right through Seikou's acting and so she wanted to separate Nina from her. However, like her best friend, she become a good friend of Seikou afterwards. * Amami Suzu : She is from the same year as Airi and Nami and is a big fan of Kyouko. She is one of the few students to not be attracted by Kamika's charm and is quite envious of her for being so close to Kyouko. She is very shy and did not have any friends at the beginning, until one episode where she overcome her shyness and low self-confidence. * Amami Kanako : She is Suzu's big sister and the student council president. Unlike her sister, she is very charismatic and not reserved at all. She has a strong sense of justice and is very disciplinary. She considere Kamika as the most exemplary student and wants everyone to mimic her. One the other hand, she doesn't get along well with Kyouko. Later, she will become one of Hiseki's friends. * Minakawa Asuka : She is one of Kyouko and Hiseki's classmate. She is the Nadeshiko-type of person, calm and beautiful, as well as very kind. She will become, with Kanako, one of Hiseki's friends. * Shibuya Mirei : She is Airi and Nami's class teacher, who's teaching subject is math. She is very upbeat and strict, and wishes the best for her students. Items Premium Console - That is the main transformation item. EX Quartz - They are collectible items after defeating an enemy. Pretty Quartz - They are 7 Quartz that are more powerful than the EX Quartz and can grant powers and weapons to the Pretty Cures. In this season, only the Pretty Ace Quartz appears. Premium Cure Weapons - They are weapons granted by the Pretty Quartz. Premium Quartz - This is the most powerful Quartz and grants ultimate power. Locations Yuukawamura Town - This is the small town where the cures live. Yuukai Gakuen - This is the school they attend, composed of a middle school and a high school. Insane Evil Gate - This is the place where there is the villains. Premium Play World - This is the allies' world, where everyone love games. Oodan Residence - This is a japanese-style house where Airi and her grandparents live, situed in the old part of the town. Denkiten Residence - This is a small house where Nami lives with her parents and sister, situed near the school in th center of the town. Leaf Live Apartments - This is an apartment where Seikou lives with her mother and brother, situed in the center. Seikou's room number is 108. Aobashi Restaurant - This is firstly the family restaurant hold by Kyouko's parents, but also where they live. It is situed in the shopping street of the town. Tomurasaki Residence - This is a huge european-style mansion where Kamika lives, situed at the edge of the city. Trivia *All of the cures have their first name written in kanjis *This is the third season where three of the main cures, including the lead cure, are childhood friends; following Fresh! Pretty Cure and DokiDoki! Pretty Cure **Coincidentally, they are cures of the same colors: Pink, Blue and Yellow. **However there is a fourth childhood friend and that makes the first season to have four, although she isn't as close as the other three and only know the lead cure. *If not counting Cure Liberty, the cures have the same color pattern as DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, in the same order: Pink, Blue, Yellow, Purple and Red. *The names of the royal members of the Premium Play World are based on chess and poker games. *Like in Fresh! Precure, their transformation phrases contain their pretty cure theme color in english. **Concidentally, the red cures (Cure Passion and Joker Rule) are the only ones to have their color said in japanese. **While Joker Rule was intended to say it in english, the author remove the idea because she thinks that "kurenai player" sounds better than "red player" with the japanese pronounciation. Category:Fan Series Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Premium Player Pretty Cure!